Little Ones
by Yoru NightWitch14
Summary: What if your love ones turned into a child? Within random young age? But what if at the end, there will be a big switch? More of Kai/Misaki, Ren/Asaka, Kenji/Yuri. A bit of Kamui/Emi and Aichi/Kourin
1. Beginning of little ones

**I still feel uncomfortable not using my OCs since in my very first fanfic,'Eternally Mine', I used my OCs in there alot. **

**I'll try to used them less.(´_` );**

**Main focus : Kai/Misaki, Ren/Asaka, Kenji/Yuri**

**Bits: Kamui/Emi and Aichi/Kourin**

**P.S. I might not able to continue this fanfic cos if lack of inspiration once again. **

**P.P.S I Definitely Do NOT own Vanguard. I just own Celino.**

* * *

_**Little Ones**_

"You did what...?" Misaki crossed her arms as she glared at Celino, who is smiling while surrounded by 5 kid and all different ages. Asaka was happily playing with a 5 year old red head child while Yuri was hugging a 4 year old child with a familiar necklace. Theres a 8 year old blond hair kid who's holding a happy 6 year old brunette child's hand, almost like they're bothers. Emi was playing with the 3 year old bluenette child while Kamui and Kourin stared at them, figuring out what was going on.

"I'm not the one who made them like this. There just have been an accident and they became adorable~" Celino smiled as he lifted up the happy kid called Kai in front of her face, Misaki blushed and took Kai from Celino and carried him. "Besides, the effect lasted with two or three weeks and if not, then call me. Gotta go" Celino smiled again as he walked off, leaving the children to the girls and Kamui's hands.

" 。。。"

"So, who's talking care of who?" Misaki said as she poke Kai's cheek, making him laugh. Miwa tugged Misaki. "Hungry!" Miwa smiled as Misaki nodded and went off to make a sandwich for Kai and Miwa.

"I'll take care Ren-sama!" Asaka immediately stand as Ren was hanging on to her left shoulder, giggling from the sudden stand. Asaka took Ren in her arms and walked off happily.

"I'll take care of this little Emperor" Yuri smiled as Kenji looked at her confused. "Gai will be so surprised." She giggled as she also picked him up and walked off. As for Aichi situation, it's kinda difficult.

"I don't know how to explained this to my mom..." Emi said worried about Aichi. Kamui thought for a long while. "I don't think he should go to my place. It's too chaotic for him"

"I might take him to my place... But I'll be so busy so he'll be alone most often and the medias..." Kourin sighed. The three thought deeply.

"Why not take care of Aichi here? Our place is kinda like on top of the shop and Shin can take care of him." Misaki said as she went up to them with Miwa and Kai as Kourin looked at her confusedly. "What about you? You're going to handle two kids." Kourin said with a concerned look on her face.

"I'll be taking care of them at Kai's apartment. I think it's more spaces then here" Misaki said as she's carrying two luggage. Miwa is still holding Kai's hand as he wants to help Misaki by carrying one of her bags. "Take care now" Kourin waved as Misaki walked off with the two.

**\- Kai's apartment -**

_'Is this really a good idea...?'_ Misaki thought as she's bring out a key that was given to her by Kai and unlocked the door. "Wow, very spacious" Misaki said as Kai and Miwa running around happily. Misaki put her stuff down on one of the rooms.

"Kai! Miwa! No running!" Misaki shouted while they stared at her. "What's wrong?" Misaki asked feeling uncomfortable to be stared at.

"Nee-chan, why you don't call us first name?" Miwa said with a grin while Misaki panicked abit. "W-Well because we're friends?"

"I want Saki call me Toshiki!" Kai said happily while Misaki blushed. Miwa smirked. "Nee chan is reeed~! Nee-chan is reeed~!" Miwa tease as he cheered, while Misaki gets more embarrassed.

"Talk more and no curry for dinner!" Misaki shouted as her face is getting hotter and eyes became a bit teary. Kai and Miwa jumped. "Sorry.." Said in union as they turned their heads down. Misaki sighed.

"T-Toshiki, Taishi, let's go shopping for ingredients" Misaki said quiet, but enough for Kai and Miwa to hear. "Kay!" They said in union once again as they getting ready.

_'Calling them that is more difficult than I thought..'_

* * *

**I can't upload 'Summerling', 'Hit it' or 'Equally Different' fanfic because they are full of my OCs in the story and they're irreplaceable. I might as well keep them for the future.**

**'Summerling' - All couples.**

**'Hit it' - Continuation of 'MiniVan: Battle to the Death?', were Aichi swing for the Piñata?**

**'Equally Different' - Focus only at Kaisaki.**


	2. Chapter 1: Scar AxR

**No clue what to say.**

**P.S I Definitely Do NOT own Vanguard. I just own Celino.**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Scar_**

Asaka and Tetsu stared at the hyper 5 year old Ren running around in excitement. "A-chan! A-chan! Let's go out and play!" Ren smiled so happily as Asaka smiled back. "Of course, where do you like to go?" Asaka said as she kneed down to make eye contact.

"Hmmm... I don't know." Ren said with a grin as Asaka giggled. "Let's walk around and try to find something interesting. Alright?" Ren's eyes brighten up as he cheered and dashed off.

"Take care of him, but be aware that there are dangerous criminal wondering around. I can't go with you and Ren because of all the work that have been piling up lately. So be careful." Tetsu warned as Asaka nodded, she understand that Ren is now too young to protect himself, so she need to protect him at all cost. "Don't worry. Any harm on Ren-sama, then it will hurt me deeply." Tetsu nodded as Asaka walked off.

**\- Park -**

"Let's go get ice-cream next!" Ren smiled as he tugged Asaka's sleeve and pointed at the ice-cream truck. "Sure, Ren" Asaka held his hand and walked over to the ice-cream truck. After order and eat, the weather suddenly turned to heavy rain so they ran to the closest shelter.

"That was sudden." Asaka said as she stick her arms out to feel the rain while Ren nodded. "Yah! Everyone went poof!" Ren laughed. He was right though, everyone ran into the closest building. So it's almost feels like Ren and Asaka are the only two on the street underneath something.

"A-chan, have you ever thought that you've reach your limit?" Ren asked as he tilted his head and look up at her. Asaka looked at him confusedly. "Yes... I think...? Why do you asked?"

"I don't know, that was on my mind for some reason. Limited." Ren thought for a moment as Asaka giggled. "There's always a reason for random things on our heads, so don't worry. You'll figure something out" Asaka smiled as Ren nodded.

"Maybe I should buy an umbrella." Asaka said as she looked up at the grey sky, then the convenient store that is right next to the shelter. Asaka thought deeply. "Ren, do you like to buy an umbrella in the store?" Asaka asked as Ren looked at her confusedly.

"Why not you buy it?" Ren questioned as Asaka looked at the sky. "Because I want to watch the rain." Asaka said as she give him the money for an umbrella.

"Okay! I'll be right back!" Ren ran off as Asaka continues to stand, but little did she know, she's not alone.

**\- In the Store -**

It took Ren a while to find a simple umbrella since everything he saw is almost food, bakes and so on. After he paid, he went out and met up with Asaka. But she was struggling to stay away from a guy with worn out coat and black hat to cover half of his face, he was holding a dagger as well. The man didn't noticed that Ren was standing there in shocked because the man's back was facing towards him. After Ren snapped out of it, he immediately tackled the guy and bite him hard for him let go of Asaka, which it works. "Nh!" The man grunt in pain as he's trying to get him off.

"Ren!" Asaka screamed at his actions and noticed that the man is about to stab Ren with the knife to let him go. Asaka immediately get Ren off him and protects Ren. Unfortunately she got stabbed, but Ren didn't know that because his head is in her arms. "Ren, it's going to be okay. Just don't to anything." Asaka immediately turned towards the man and quickly used both of her arms to twisted his head to created a big crack noise and then turned back to Ren, so he couldn't see her back.

"Let's go home, I'll carry you." Asaka weakly smiled as Ren just stared at her, thought that she's mad at him. "Is A-chan mad at me?" Ran said quietly as Asaka carried him, but not over the shoulder, she used her other arm to hold Ren's head down.

"I'm not mad. I'm happy, Ren. That you protected me from that bad man." Asaka whispered softly as she stroke his hair.

**\- Foo Fighters Headquarters -**

Asaka arrived on the office where Tetsu worked. "T-Tetsu... M-My back..." Asaka whispered as Ren and Tetsu stared at her confusely. Tetsu get up from his set and looked at her back and saw a stab wound, so much blood stained her clothes. Then Tetsu stared at Ren. "Does he know?" Tetsu said quiet as Asaka shook her head. Tetsu immediately gave a coat and place it on her shoulder, hiding the wound.

"Ren, stay here for a while. Me and Asaka have important business to discuss." Tetsu and Asaka walked off immediately, leaving Ren behind.

**\- Infirmary -**

"It's okay to protect Ren in anyway possible, but it is not okay to injured yourself while protecting Ren." Tetsu stared at her wounded back while the nurse treated Asaka injury while Asaka back face towards the two. "I know, but I panicked because the man was going to stab Ren-sama." Asaka said as she lowered her head

"But even so, there's always a way to prevent that without getting yourself killed." Tetsu said as he crossed his arms and sighed. "If you keep using careless action, I have no choice but to find someone to take your place."

"That won't happened again. Staying Ren-sama's side is my greatest joy. I will not make mistakes again." Asaka said full of passion as the Nurse bandage her up. "Alright then, Let's go met Ren." Tetsu gave a small smile, but at the corner of his eyes, where the door are, saw a shadow of a child. Then the child ran off, which got Tetsu thinking.

"Yes!" Asaka smiled as they both went off to see Ren.

When they entered the office, Asaka was hug tackled by Ren, who is giving a bright smile towards Asaka. "Ne, ne, A-chan! Am I a hero now?" Ren asked as he tilted his head while Asaka giggled. "Yes~! In fact, You are My hero~" she said as she cuddled Ren closer.

"Yay~! That means we're married!" Ren cheered as Asaka blushed completely. "W-what?" Asaka stuttered as she stared at him confusedly.

"No good...?" Ren said sadly as he stared at her with his bright sad puppy eyes that Asaka could have swore that an arrow hit her heart. "No, no! I'm just surprised! Y-Yes, we're married! I'm the Hero's wife! Yay!" Asaka said almost in a panic as Ren smiled and hug her tight, but she don't know what she'll be getting into in the future.

* * *

**I finally have a storyline for each chapter. (´_` );**


	3. Chapter 2: Too much Love YxK

**Still have nothin' to say**

**P.S I Definitely Do NOT own Vanguard. I just own Celino.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Too much love.**_

_"Remembering? Well, in their state that they're in now, they have a mind of their age. Although when they turned back to normal, there's a big possibility that they may or may not remember what they have been through"_ Celino said on the phone while Yuri, Misaki and Asaka listen closely. Each didn't know that Celino is smirking behind the phone. "Alright, Thanks." Yuri said as she hang up.

"Oh god, if Miwa or Kai remembered..." Misaki blushed harder as her bang her head on the table of a cafe, sitting with the girls. Yuri and Asaka stared at her confusedly. "Did something happened?" Yuri asked as Misaki nodded.

"You can say Miwa did all sorts of way to make a tomato face out of me. Worst part is all the topic, Kai have to be involve." Misaki moaned as she lifted her head and stared at Asaka. "What about you? Handling Ren is alright?" Misaki asked as she nodded.

"Yes~! Apparently I've became my hero's wife~!" Asaka said cheerfully as Misaki and Yuri sweatdrop. "So it's alright if Ren remembered it?" Yuri asked as Asaka shook her head

"No, but their memories might be gone, so no worries. Although I don't mind if Ren-sama remembers it~" Asaka squealed as Yuri chuckled. "What about you, Yuri? How's Kenji?" Misaki asked as Yuri thought for a moment.

"Like a regular kid. Excited and wanting to become a hero. I can't forget the look on Gai's face when he saw Kenji~ He thought I was the mother of Kenji" Yuri and the girls laughed, then after a long talk to each other. They head home.

**\- Usui's Apartment -**

"I'm home." Yuri said loudly as Kenji went up to her. "Nee-san! Welcome home!" Kenji smiled as Yuri pouted.

"How many times have I told you not to call me Nee-san or anything like that? Call me...ehh Yu-chan!" Yuri flicked his forehead and giggled while both of Kenji's hands were on his forehead. "But, but Ga-nii calls you Nee-chan! So why can't I?" Kenji looked at her with more confused look on his face. Yuri giggled as she hugged him.

"Because I looove you very much~" Yuri said as she lifted him up and went to sit at the sofa turning on the TV on the kids channel. "Yu-chan, Do you think that I'll became a hero like that guy?" Kenji said as he excitedly watched a part were the hero protects the person.

"Nope." Yuri said without hesitation. Kenji stared at her shocked and lowered his head. "Because you will become something greater then a hero. You will become an Emperor~" Yuri said as she cuddled onto him tight.

"Emporor?" Kenji tilted his head as he looks up at her. "Yes, that is why your names means Emperor because me and Gai knows that you will work hard to be in the top one day." Yuri said as she stroke his hair Kenji smiled happily as he nodded. "Then I'll take Yu-chan and Ga-nii with me to the top~!"

"We are more than happy to if you let us~" Yuri giggled as she hug him again. Then she noticed the pendent and smiled remembering when she gave him that pendent. "Do you know why you have this pendent?" Yuri asked as Kenji shook his head.

"This pendent is proof of you become an excellent Emperor and not only that... Proof of our bond. You and I." Yuri said quietly as she slowly lean into and kissed the pendent. Kenji just smiled as his cheeks were a bit pick. "Then the pendent is my treasure~!" Kenji cheered.

"Yes, my emperor." Yuri smiled as she gives more hugs as Kenji asked one last question. "Why do you like me so much?"

"Um, well, because you are a hard working guy and I like your determination to active what you wanted." Yuri stuttered, remembering that Kenji memories will be gone when he'll turned back to normal, but can't to feel shy since this is Kenji. "And your justice is unlimited. You are kind, handsome emperor. I won't be surprised if a lot of girls want you." Yuri said as she giggled

"Don't worry! When I grow up, I don't want anyone but you!" Kenji smiled happily as Yuri smiled back. "Okay"

* * *

**Truth be told, I think the guys have a longer storyline then the girls.**


	4. Chapter 3: What? MxK

**Nope. Nothing to say.**

**P.S I Definitely Do NOT own Vanguard. I just own Celino.**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: What?**_

Misaki slowly get up from the bed, getting ready to prepare breakfast for Kai and Miwa. But she can't be bothered to change her clothes. She slowly walked to the kitchen. _'It's already been two weeks, that means we're going to go back to school... But Kai and Miwa is still a child.. I'll just wait it out.'_ Misaki thought as she yawned, but when she arrived at the kitchen, she saw Kai cooking. "Ka- I mean, Toshiki, what are you doing?" Misaki said as she walked up to him.

"Saki-chan always cook for me and Taishi, so I thought I should cook for Saki-chan!" Kai smiled happily as Misaki blushed while staring at the pan of bacons and eggs. "Where did you learn how to cook?" Misaki asked

"From Saki-chan. I always watch Saki-chan cooking." Kai said it simply as Misaki felt more embarrassed, but she smiled and patted his head. Then Miwa came into the room, yawning. "Morning..." Miwa muttered as Misaki and Kai greet back. Then Miwa stared at her, then smirked wide.

"Ne, ne, Toshi! What do you think of Nee-chan's pajamas?" Miwa said to Kai as Misaki blushed bright red. "She looks pretty, why?" Kai said as he placed the bacons and eggs on a plate and then bring out a raw bacon and raw egg for his plate.

"I need to change." Said calmly as she walked to her room and she close the door behind her. Kai stared at her leaving like that then stared at Miwa. "Are you bulling her again?" Kai said with an annoyed as Miwa still grinning.

"It's fun" Miwa said happily as Kai continue to stare at him. "Taishi, you shouldn't do that." Kai said as Miwa watch the TV. "I'll stop when she admit it." Miwa said, which caught Kai's attention.

"Admit what?" He asked as Miwa looked back at him and smirked. "Seeecret~"

While in the room, Misaki took her time to change. _'Miwa will be the death of me...' _She thought as she blushed madly. She wear a simple pastel green top and pastel sky blue skirt. Then she went back to the table and sit down.

"So what are you guys going to do now?" Misaki asked as Kai placed the plates on the table while Miwa was in a deep thought. "Ah, thank you, Toshiki." She smiled while Kai put down the other plates.

"Thanks, Toshi." Miwa grinned while Kai sit down on his seat. "No problem" Kai smiled as everyone done the usual 'Itadakimasu' and started eating. Misaki stared at Kai while eating. _'If only Kai should be like this more often... Then again, it takes time since me and him have not much of a difference.' _Misaki thought deeply as Miwa and Kai talked.

"Oh yes, Let's go visit the Card Capital. I need to check on Shin." Misaki said as she finished her food and thanked Kai again. "Okay!" Kai and Miwa said in union.

"Well then, you all need to get ready and maybe we can dual each other in the Capital" Misaki said as she pick up a small bag with her deck in it while the two boys pick up their decks.

**\- Card Capital, Outside- **

The three stared at a piece of paper hanging on the shop's door.

"Closed for the month. Important business and personal meeting. Don't worry! I'll take the texi this time!" Miwa read it out loud as Misaki was in flames. Kai and Miwa sweatdropped and took a step away from her. "Why didn't he tell me...?" Misaki whispered as she glared at the paper, but Kai tugged her top.

"We can play Vanguard somewhere else if you like?" Kai smiled as Misaki calms down a bit, but she signed. "Alright... Hmm... I need to asked Celino something, so let's go to his home." Misaki smiled at Kai as he smiled back. Miwa couldn't stop grinning at the two.

"Misaki and Toshi sitting on a tree~ K-I-" Misaki immediately put her hand on his mouth. "Talk more, I'll taped that mouth." Misaki glared down at the shivering Miwa.

As they walked to the Goldenheart's mansion, they spotted Celino sitting on a bench in the park. Misaki and the guys immediately went up to him. "Ceno!" Misaki called as he looked towards Misaki. "Yo. How's babysittin'?" Celino smiled as Misaki signed.

"Going well, nevermind that. We need to talk." Misaki crossed her arms and stared at him while Celino looked at Kai and Miwa. Celino stand from his seat. "Let's find table and bench around the park. Then we'll talk while playing Vanguard." Celino smiled as Kai's eyes started to brighten up with Miwa.

After they found a table and bench with a wooden roof above them. Misaki and Celino started to play against each other while Kai and Miwa were battling each other as well. "Our holiday break has ended..." Misaki said when they started the match.

"I know"

"Miwa and Kai are both in the same school and class."

"I know."

"2 weeks past and they're still like this."

"I see."

"Ceno, be serious!" Misaki shouted as Celino blinked at her. "But I am, there is a way to returned them back to normal, but we need the other girls here. Also, let's just continue having fun till then." Celino smiled as Misaki signed. It took a long while, but Celino won the game. Now it's Kai against Misaki and Miwa against Celino.

"Bet! Bet!" Miwa shouted in excitement while everyone looked at him confused. "What's with you and bets." Celino questioned while Miwa stared at him confusedly.

"Winner gets the loser to obey every-single-word. Without questions!" Miwa smiled as Kai just nodded. _'The same bet as before...' _Both Celino and Misaki thought in union as they started to play.

In the end, Kai still win against Misaki and Miwa lost to Celino. "Even when he's a child, I can't win against him" Misaki sulked as Celino chuckled while Miwa was very very depressed. "How about we switch the bet? Winners have to obey every of the loser's commands. Since it's not so often that people used this method. Is that alright, Kai?" Celino questioned as Kai nodded. Misaki and Miwa(mostly) brighten up a little.

"Misaki, call the girls. Let's turned them back to normal." Celino said as she raise brow at Celino. As he stared back at her. "Just do it. For the boys." Celino smiled once again as Misaki nodded and started to call the two.

**\- Few minutes later -**

"Alright, Have you all kissed their foreheads?" Celino questioned as they all shook their head. "It's almost like I'm a mother, so I don't do that." Kourin explained as Celino nodded as tapped each of the young boy's forehead.

"Well, kiss their heads now. Then they all turned back to normal." Celino smiled as the girls nodded and went up to the boys they they took care off. "Kenji, You are my adorable little Emperor. So please stay the same." Yuri smiled as Kenji nodded happily. She kissed his forehead.

"Ren, this is gonna be the last time I'll be calling you that, but I'll still stay by your side." Asaka smiled happily as Ren gave a big frown. "But I want A-chan to call me Ren! So we are more like Husband and wife!" Ren said loudly as Asaka giggled. "Yes, yes" Asaka kissed his forehead.

"I am going to missed you guys... Well, more like little guys." Misaki laughed as Kai and Miwa smiled. "Toshiki, you food is delicious and Taishi, if you ever tease me again, I swear I'll do something to you." Misaki said deeply as she pinched both of Miwa's cheeks while Miwa trying to say 'I'm sowwy'.

Kai thought for a moment and give Misaki a kissed on the cheek, which leaves her absolutely speechless while blushing hard. "Thank you for everything Saki-chan." Kai smiled as she stuttering, trying to say something, but in the end, she just immediately kissed the two foreheads.

"Oh I going to miss you~" Kourin said as she hugged Aichi, who is laughing and smiling the whole time as he called her name. "Kourin~! Kourin~! Chu!" Aichi give a simple kiss on the cheek as Kourin 'aww'ed

"Well, my turn~ Aichi~! Aichi~! Chu!" Kourin kissed Aichi at the forehead as Emi and Kamui just stared at the two. "This is a good parenting lesson if we want children of our own." Emi said as Kamui stared at her with wide eyes and blushed deeply. "Y-yes! Whatever your say~" Kamui said as he started daydreaming about them having a child.

"Did you all know that the guys will remember their 2 weeks with you?" Celino smiled happily as Misaki, Yuri and Asaka stared at him with wide eyes, but Kourin, Emi and Kamui doesn't mind at all. "WHAT!?" Misaki and Yuri shouted while Asaka's eyes were swirling, not sure if she's happy or sad about it.

But everything interrupted by a sudden smoke explosion, while turned the guys back to normal. Emi and Kamui celebrate. "Welcome back." Celino, Emi and Kamui said in union.

"It's good to be back! Sweet!" Miwa stretched as he headlocked Kai, who looks frozen. "Remembering the goody goody~?" Miwa grinned as Kai glared at him.

"Hey, Ce-kun~ How are ya~? Oh and Kenken~ How's your week?" Ren asked Celino and Kenji. "Good" Celino respond.

"Not really sure..." Kenji just blushed mad red, he quickly changed the subject to Aichi. "Hey, Aichi, how are you?"

"I'm doing well, thanks to Emi, Kourin and Kamui." Aichi smiled as Emi screamed. "Emi!?"

All the guys turned around and all they see is something unexpected. Four 4 year old girls, looking around for someone familiar to them as the guys slowly turn towards a certain friend.

**"CELINO!"**

* * *

**I completely forgot about Kourin/ Aichi and Kamui/Emi, but it can't be helped because there will be little of them in the story. It's already difficult to find the right story for Kai and the others. **

**Hope you enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 4: Not Again

**Nope... Nothing...**

**Alright, I'll just say it alittle bit.**

**GURL'S TURN!**

**P.S I Definitely Do NOT own Vanguard. I just own Celino.**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Not again.**_

**"CELINO!" **

"What? They said they wanted you guys to turned back to normal, but no one said anything of what happened to them." Celino still smiling as Kai glared at him while the other guys walked towards the girls, but-

"Stay away!" Yuri shouted with a high pitched voice towards Ren, Kenji and Aichi while protecting Asaka and Misaki who is scared and close to crying. Kourin is also protecting the two with Yuri. "No, no, I'm a friend. Please don't be scared." Ren smiled as the little girls twitched.

"That's what all stalkers say!" Kourin shouted as Ren frozen from being called a stalker. The guys have no clue what to do, so Celino thought of something, so he went up to the girls and took out pictures that only for them to see. The girls all laughed, which leaves the guys confused. "Now girls, those guys behind me are my really good friends of mine. They are only going to take care of you for 2 week and if there's a problem, always call Onii-chan." Celino smiled as he pointed at himself.

"Kay!" The girls said in union while Celino giving the guys a signal for them to get closer.

Ren went up to the very shy Asaka who is clinging on to Celino. "Hi, A-chan. My name is Ren and I'll be talking care of you along with big brother Tetsu. Please to meet you." Ren said as he slowly bent down to her level as she twitched, looking at him.

"Asaka, you need to let go of me now. I'm positive that this gentlemen will take good care of you." Celino smiled as he slowly removed her hand and place them with Ren's, who still smiling at Asaka._ 'She is soo cute~' _Ren thought happily as he shook her hand.

"Do you like me to carry you?" Ren asked as Asaka silently nodded. He picked up Asaka. "See ya, guys." Ren said as he wave at them, they went off. While Ren and Asaka bonding, Aichi already left with Kourin, Emi and Kamui.

Next is Kenji. He is having trouble figuring our what to do with Yuri as she glared at him. All Celino do is stare at them. "Angry face gives silly face." Celino smiled as the two stared at him confusedly."Anyway, Yuri, this is your brother, Gai's closest friend. You shouldn't be mad at him. Besides, he play Vanguard" Celino said as Yuri eyes sparkles.

"Ne, ne, Nii-chan, are you strong?" Yuri asked as Kenji nodded as he kneed down to your level. "But I still learning to become stronger. Will you teach me?" Kenji smiled as Yuri's eyes sparkles more.

"Yuri is mad easily! So don't make Yuri mad!" Yuri said as she smiled. She meant she get strict so easily. "I know, I learn it the hard way." Kenji chuckled as he took out his hand, waiting for Yuri to take his.

"Now let's go home and met your brother." Kenji smiled as Yuri nodded and held his hand. "Okay!" Yuri smiled happily as they greet everyone farewell and walked off.

Lastly it's Kai and Miwa's turn. He kept on staring at the little Misaki as she is holding onto Celino for her dear life. Even though Kai just looked at her normally, but in Misaki's eyes, she thought he's an evil villian who is glaring down at her. "O-Onii-chan, this person is scary..." Miski whispered as she's about to tear up. Kai feel guilt as Celino stared at him as well. "Yes, that Onii-chan is really scary." Celino smiled as Kai glared at him, which scared Misaki more.

"But, but, that Onii-chan is a very close friend of your Uncle. See?" Celino hold out a picture of Shin, Kai, Miwa and Celino. Misaki stared at the picture, then looked up at Kai, feeling very unsure. Miwa, who was watching the whole time, had an idea. "Toshi~! I have an idea to win Misaki's trust~" Miwa smirked, knowing Miwa, Kai felt very uneasy.

Miwa went off for a moment, but when he came back, he was carrying a white plastic bag. "Now You guys need to close your eyes~" Miwa command while everyone closed their eyes. Miwa created some noise and some are Kai's grunt. "Taishi, what are you doing?" Kai whispered, but still hearable. Apparently, the got the habit of calling him when he turned into a kid, now grown used to it.

"Wait till I'm done. Don't you dare opened your eyes. Besides, this is for Misaki after all." Miwa whispered back, but the tone of his voice sounded like excitement. Which got Celino, Kai and Misaki curious, but kept their eyes closed. "Now on your knees... Wait, move over here abit.. Good. Now, Open your eyes everyone!" Miwa said loadly as everyone did opened their eyes and all Celino and Misaki could see in front of them is Kai with cat ears and tail, drawn whiskers with funny markings on his face. The two laughed extremely hard.

"Why are they laughing at me? Taishi, what did you do?" Kai glared at Miwa who is a meter away from Kai, making his glare more deadly. Celino looked at the plastic bag and saw a small mirror in a pack of face paint with a towel and water besides them. "H-Here." Celino gave him the mirror while trying to stop laughing any further.

" **。。。****TA。****I。****SHI。。。**" Kai said in a dangerously low voice and slowly getting up as wipes his face with the towel, but what stops him was Misaki clinging on to Kai's shirt. "Kitty~!" Misaki smiled happily as Kai stared at her for a while, then he smiled at her.

"Yes, I'm a kitty." Kai said as he lift her up on his arms. Miwa smirked. "I am a genius~" Miwa smirked as Celino laughed. "Yes, yes. Anyway, I gotta go. Cya." Celino just left as he wave goodbye.

"So do you want to take care of Misaki on your own? But then again, I'll be visiting you most of the times, soo... Bye!" Miwa smiled as he dashed off. Kai just simple looked at him running away then looked down at Misaki and held her hand. "Let's go." Kai smiled slightly as Misaki smiled back brightly.

* * *

**Also a side note, Kids feel calm if an adult were to kneed down and make eye contact with the child, so they won't feel terrified. But then again, everyone kinda knew that. **


	6. Chapter 5: A lil' bit of Trust AxR

**Okii, I have a smaaall problem.**

**I'm having trouble on creating a story for Kenji and little Yuri, so is it alright if you guys can help me? Just type out 3 events you want Kai and Yuri in.**

**No explanation, No details. Just named 3 random Events.**

**Simple as that.**

**P.S I Definitely Do NOT own Vanguard. I just own Celino.**

* * *

**_Chapter 5: A lil' bit of Trust._**

_'"It's okay to protect Ren in anyway possible, but it is not okay to injured yourself while protecting Ren." Tetsu stared at her wounded back while the nurse treated her wound. Ren watches her at the door, looking at her back with the horrified look on his face. "A-chan..." Ren whispered as he turned his head down, knowing he's about to cry. While Tetsu and Asaka continues to talk._

_"That won't happened again. Staying Ren-sama's side is my greatest joy. I will not make mistakes again." Asaka said full of passion as the Nurse bandage her up. Ren looked at Asaka and saw her bright smile full of determination a__nd happiness, which caught Ren off guard and ran off to his room and cried, only for a while._

_'A-chan did her best to protect me... So, it's my turn to protect A-chan... I will not let her down!'_

Ren thought of the memories of him turning into a child, while staring at a book in front of him, but he's not alone.

Tetsu stared at Asaka who is in a uncomfortable position. She was on Ren's lap while Ren is reading a difficult book for teens, not kids. "I'm not sure if it was me, but why Asaka looks very uncomfortable...?" Tetsu asked as Ren started at him confusedly. "Really? I didn't noticed." Ren said as he put the book down and Asaka. She runs to the door. While the two men stared at her.

"You said that Asaka knows nothing about us, right?" Tetsu asked as Ren nodded. "So that means she still thinks we're stranger. You have to admit she doesn't trust us." Tetsu said as he crossed his arms as he looked at Ren.

"That's not true! She trust me completely." Ren said as he glared at Tetsu. He sighed. "Then when is the last time we heard Asaka's voice in this form?" Tetsu questioned.

"..." That question made became quiet. Tetsu signed again. "By the looks of Asaka, she's a shy and timid type. So why not get along with her little by little? Also, You need to be cause with Asaka. She is now a child and whatever happens to her, you need to take responsibility" Tetsu said as Ren nodded.

Ren gets up and went out to look for Asaka. It took so much time to find Asaka in a big building, so the last place he could find her is the Vanguard training room for students. As he went in Asaka was playing Vanguard with a random person and she lost. "Too bad, Girlie. Maybe you'll do better next time" said the person as he's about to walk off, but she tugged his trousers and pointed at the stand."One more battle? Alright then." The person played with Asaka once again. Ren stared at Asaka, smiling.

"I'm glad you never changed." Ren whispered. The room is full of noises and shouts that it's hard to hear Asaka's voice, which annoyed Ren deeply and finally. Asaka won. Ren smiled as he went up to her. "We'll done, A-chan. You're the best." Asaka looked as him and then shyly went beside the stand, hiding from Ren. Ren sighed, but still, He's happy that she's still the same. "A-chan, Do you like to go to the park?" Ren asked as she looked at him and nodded.

**\- Park -**

Ren and Asaka was scrolling on the park, but the atmosphere between the two is odd. Ren is bright and happy and Asaka is very uncomfortable.

"Ah! A-chan, A-chan, Look! A doggy~" Ren smile as he pointed at the golden retriever. Asaka looked at the dog and his owner then she felt slightly excited. Ren walked up to the owner and talked abit, then he waved at Asaka to come closer.

"A-chan, The doggy wants to met you~!" Ren smiled as Asaka walked a bit closer as the dog sits still and stared at her with excited eyes. Asaka slowly reach up to the dog to pat his head and when she did pat him. She smiled happily, which is the first time Ren see her smile in her child form. Ren was relieved and glad to see her smiling again. "Let's asked for his name. Mister, what's this dog's name?" Ren asked as Asaka stared at the owner with bright eyes.

"Well, his name is Alex and he is very happy-go-lucky doggy. Isn't Alex cute?" The owner laughed then smiled at Asaka, who excitedly nodded her head. Alex barked happily. "Alex said 'Thank you' to A-chan." The owner said with a smile as he pretend to check the time. "Oh no, it's time to go." Asaka looked at the owner sadly, but nodded. The owner and the dog say their goodbyes and left.

"A-chan, do you want to take a break and then walk around some more?" Ren said as she nodded. The both sit on the bench near the lake. Suddenly, Ren received a business call from the VanCan company, so he answered it. "What is it? ...I'm sorry, but I don't have the time to be in a commercial... No, I'll be very busy for the two weeks-" Ren continued on as Asaka looks around and then went up to the bridge of the lake. Asaka looked at the lake while she's between the two pole of the fence, but she kept her hands on the fence.

Asaka was curious about seeing herself on the lake, but a bystander accidentally pushed Asaka while he was talking to his friend because the bridge was narrow and Asaka grip on the fence was light. Ren heard the large splash and immediately went to the lake and saw her drowning while the two guys noticed it and ran off.

"Ah- Ua -Ugh!" She tries to call put, but she kept sinking in. **"ASAKA!?"** Ren immediately dived in and as he made Asaka grab onto him, he swim to the lake edges. Asaka was lumped, then Ren placed her down gently. "Asaka! Asaka!" Ren called as he checked her breathing, but she suddenly coughed up the water and opened her eyes, which os relieving for Ren.

"A-chan, what happened? Why did you suddenly drown?" Ren said as calmly as he could. He's not angry, but he is worried sick. Asaka looked at him with a pale look on her face, Ren thought it's a sigh because of her still being afraid of him. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'm glad your saf-" Ren was interrupted by Asaka suddenly hug him and clenched onto his shirt, crying hard.

"I-I was looking at the l-lake, b-but I was bumped into the l-lake by s-someone. R-Re-chan... R-Re-chan... I was scared... It was scary... Uwaaa!" Asaka continues to cry while shivering on to Ren. Ren remembered two guys who were off the bridge and ran off when Asaka was drowning... **He will find them**. Although, he have to admit. Asaka's voice is very cute.

"Shh..shh.. A-chan is safe now. Let's go home and get ourselves a hot bath, okay?" Ren smiled as Asaka nodded.

**\- Foo Fighters Headquarters, At Evening -**

_'Wow, that was awkward for me...' _Ren thought as he remembered that Tetsu forced Ren to bath with Asaka, who is confused at Ren's reaction. In the end, Asaka played bath toys happily as Ren awkwardly in the bath with Asaka. Ren's thought was interrupted by the knocks on the door. "Come in." Ren said as little Asaka, who is hugging a pillow, walked in, which made Ren sit up.

"A-chan, what's the matter?" Ren asked as he walked up to her. "I-I have a nightmare, Re-chan..." Asaka she quietly as she looks at him. Asaka looks scared. "Can I sleep with Re-chan...?"

"Oh, umm.. Of course." Ren smiled as he carried Asaka to bed, tucking her in. "Do you want to talk about your nightmare?" Ren asked as Asaka hide herself under the blanket.

"In my dream, I was eaten by a monster." Asaka said as Ren nodded. "Don't worry, I'll protect you from the monster." Ren said as Asaka stared at him.

"Is it because you're a hero?" Asaka smiled brightly as Ren chuckled. And pull her into a hug. "And because I'm your Hero, that means you'll be my wife~ That means I'll protect from monsters" Ren grinned as he remembered what he said when he turn into a kid.

"Yay! I'm hero's wife!" Asaka cheered as she's jumping on the bed. Ren laughed as he pulled Asaka back into a hug and lay down. "Now let's sleep." Ren said as he yawn. Asaka nodded, but she climbed onto Ren and kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight." She then fell asleep while leaving Ren speechless.

* * *

**Note: Lakes are actually deep. The edges may look shallow but they are deep. I know this because in the park close to my house. Two girls want to prove the lake is shallow, they both were drowning till a man who was passing by save then, but the sacrifice was the man who died drowning in their place.**

**BE CAREFUL WITH LAKES.**


	7. Chapter 6: Next to Many Love KxY

**I give up try now. I already finished Kaisaki's, but Kenji/Yuri are abit short. Although, not sure if anyone mind though.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy the story.**

**P.S I Definitely Do NOT own Vanguard. I just own Celino.**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Next to Many Love**_

Gai blinked when he saw Little Yuri beside Kenji who is holding hands. "Kenji, Marry then Babies. Besides, isn't to early to have a child for you and Nee-chan?" Gai laughed as Kenji is full on red while Yuri kicked Gai, which cause him to kneed down in pain. Yuri grabbed his ear. "No bully Kenken! Apologize!" Yuri shouted as Gai twitched.

"I'm sorry..." Gai said. _'Even little Yuri is much scarier, how did I forget that?'_ Gai thought as Kenji laughed. "Yuri, Gai said his sorries, so let him go?" Kenji smiled as Yuri stared at him, then glare at Gai, who looks terrified.

"Okii, but Bully then bad thing will happen!" Yuri said as she pointed at Gai, who is nodding fast. Yuri went to couch and looked at her deck that was in Yuri pocket. "Usually Yuri don't trust anyone except kids in that age. So, what's the sudden change?" Gai said as he raised a brow at Kenji.

"I said I need more learning on the Vanguard, so I want her to teach me." Kenji laughed awkwardly a bit as Gai laughed hard, but immediately stop laughing when Yuri glared at him. Gai coughed awkwardly. "Kenken! Come here!" Yuri smiled as she wave at him, Kenji and Gai went over and sit down and looked at her.

"Look! It's a Shiny lady~!" Yuri said happily as she showed her Avater, Enigman Rain. Both Kenji and Gai blinked at her. "Nee-chan, that's Enigman Rain" Gai pointed out as Yuri blinked and stare at the card.

"Emigama Ruain...?" Yuri said quietly and child-like talk as she stared at her card." So, that what she called. Hey, wait!? I'm suppose to be teaching!" Yuri shouted as Gai ran behind the couch. Yuri turned away, annoyed. Then she went to Kenji and sit on his lap while looking through her card. Kenji was confused. "Umm... Yuri, why are you sitting on my lap...?" Kenji said a little bashful while Yuri looked at him confusedly.

"I wanna sit somewhere warm and comfy." Yuri smiled as Kenji blushed more while Gai have a huge grin on his face. Yuri stared at Gai. "What is it, Nee-chan?" Gai asked at Yuri brighten up, like she solved a puzzle or something.

"I know why you looked differently and have long hair!" Yuri smiled as Gai and Kenji looked at her more confused. "Why?" Both said in union as Yuri grin.

"It's because Gai changed clothes!" Yuri smiled happily as Gai and Kenji stared at her blankly then started laughing hard. "W-What? Stop laughing!" Yuri shouted as the two calm down.

"Yes, yes, I change my clothes that I look older." Gai said as he smirked. Yuri looked at him with an annoyed look on her face. "Why do I feel like I need to grab your ear again?" Yuri said as Gai covered both of his ears with his hands and stay hidden behind the couch.

"Hmph!" Yuri turn away and looked through her cards. While Kenji was spaced out, Gai noticed. "Are you alright, Kenji?" Gai asked as Kenji jumped and stared at him. He nodded. "Yah, just thinking.." Kenji said as Yuri is completely distracted.

"About?" Gai asked while Kenji blushed a little and he was getting nervous."...I remember. I-I remember my two weeks with you and Yuri..." Kenji said quietly as Gai blinked and then grinned wider.

"So you remember the _'I love you, My Emperor' _quote from Yuri to you everyday?" Gai said as Kenji blushed madly. "So, what do you think~?" Gai grinned as he continued to stare at Kenji, who signed.

"I don't know how to face her or how to respond to that... I don't want her to just ignored me cause of it or telling me that her confession is a joke..." Kenji said quietly as Gai raise a brow at him. "Didn't you say that you're scared of her confession is a joke?" Gai said as Kenji blushed madly. Gai sit back down on the couch beside Kenji.

"You don't have to worry about that. My best advice for both of you is be very honest with your feeling. If not, I'll be teasing you guys... A lot." Gai smirked as Kenji laughed as he leaned back.

"I guess you're right. I always find her cute and beautiful. She have been good to me and thanks to her, I almost achieve my goal." Kenji said as he felt like his can finally breathe again.

"That's good. Also, by the way." Gai said as Kenji stared at him confusedly while Gai's grin became wider. "You do know that Yuri is still sitting on your lap?" Kenji blushed absolutely mad. He then leaned over to his empty side as he used his arms to hide his head while Yuri was still sitting on his lap. She was looking at Kenji with a confused look on her face.

"She's remember this when she'll turn back..." Kenji voice muffled as Gai nodded. "Yap, Just don't forget that I'll be your groomsmen" Gai laughed as Kenji's head sinks down further.  
_  
'Then again, it would be nice to have us together' _Kenji thought

* * *

**Fun fact: I learned it from a friend. Kid only see what they think it is. For example, Cats have 4 legs and furry, so that's why some kids said that they're 'doggies'. Unless someone taught them what they are already to process the thinking.**


	8. Chapter 7: Tiny Wanting, Big Comfort MK

**\（≧∇≦）****/**

**P.S I Definitely Do NOT own Vanguard. I just own Celino.**

* * *

**_Chapter 7: Tiny Wanting, Big Comfort_**

"Kitty? Where are you going?" Misaki said as she ran up to him in his school uniform and carrying his bag, almost heading to the door till Misaki stopped him. "I'm going to school, but on my way to school, I'll drop you to Ren and Asaka's place. Is that alright?" Kai asked as he kneed down to her level.

"I don't mind, but... Do you have to go to school...?" Misaki questioned as Kai nodded. "I'm afraid so... but Misaki, you can play with Asaka all day, so you don't feel alone." Kai reasoning with her as she just nodded. Kai smiled slightly and patted her head.

**\- Foo Fighters Headquarters, At Noon -**

"I wanna play with Kitty!" Misaki said as she almost in to tears while Asaka comfort her. Then, Kyou was on his way to the Vanguard training centre, but noticed a girl crying. "Is something the matter?" Kyou asked as Asaka and Misaki looked at him.

"I wanna play with kitty!" Misaki whispered as she's holding back the tears. Kyou raised a brow. "I haven't seen any cats around, but when I'll find him, I'll head over to you and give you him." Kyou said, but Asaka tugged his shirt lightly to get his attention.

"Kitty is Kai. Misa-chan call him Kitty." Asaka said quietly as Kyou nodded, then he thought for a moment. "Kai is in Hitsue high school. If you like, I can drop you there to met him." Kyou said as Misaki eyes sparkles while Asaka shyly tugged his shirt again.

"Can I come too...?" Asaka said quietly as Kyou nodded."Of course, the more the merrier, I guess." Kyou shrug as they walked out if the building.

"Doesn't Kyou-nii have classes too?" Misaki asked as Kyou nodded once again. "Yah, but I'm not needed in there." Kyou said as they're almost half way to Kai's school.

"Why?" Asaka asked as she looked up at him. Kyou stared at the two girls while giving a huge sigh."It's complicated. I just want to become stronger, so no one can look down on me. Even so, those eyes that they all stare at me never change." Kyou said, but then, the two girls slowly held his both of his hands while looking up him with a concerned look on their face. Kyou smiled slightly. "Thank you, girls."

**\- In Hitsue high school, Break -**

"Misaki?" Miwa was at the cafeteria, but on his way back to class till he saw Misaki out the window. "Mimi~!" Misaki smiled and hug tackled him. Miwa laughed as he let her sit on his left shoulder while her arms were around his top head. For Misaki's safety, Miwa hold on to her by placing his left hand on her top thighs that were covered from her skirt.

"Did you came here alone?" Miwa asked as Misaki shook her head. "Nope. Kyou-nii and Asa-chan came with me, but they only drop me at the gate." Misaki smiled, then Miwa went into their class.

All the classmates were staring at the child on Miwa's shoulder, but that stare made Misaki more uncomfortable, but she did saw Kai looking out the window. "Kitty~!" Misaki called out as Miwa put her down while holding back his laughter from the nickname. Kai heard a familier voice, but he thought he's hearing things because he didn't see Misaki.

While Misaki ran across the classroom, she was stopped by a bunch of classmate looking closely at Misaki and saying she's adorable and so on, but that makes her feel more uncomfortable and scared. "U-Um, guy. Will you leave her alone?" Miwa said as the crowds ignored him, but it's too late, Misaki is now crying. "Uwaaaa! I-I-I just want to p-play Kitty!" Misaki cries, which Kai immediately stand and walked over to the crowds and pushed them out of the way, roughly. Whether they are boys or girls, all he thought about if that cries was really Misaki's.

When he saw Misaki on her knees, shivering and sobbing. He picked her up and started to soothed her, which helps her to calm down while Kai is glaring at the crowds, who were still in shocked. "If this happens again, I know a way to make all of you go back a grade..." Kai whispered out dark and deeply, but that threat was hear and the crowds were spread out and keep their distance while Kai walked out of the classroom while carrying Misaki and grabbing Miwa on the collar and dragged him out with him. "Explain." Kai said simply, but not demanding for Misaki to be scared off.

"I found her wandering outside." Miwa pointed at Misaki as she played her hem of her skirt, feeling scared. "I-I wanted to play with Kitty... When I said that, Kyou-nii walked me here with Asaka. Is Kitty mad." Misaki slowly looked at Kai's face, but Kai isn't showing any sign of being mad.

"I'm not, but it is really unexpected for you to be here. Come, I'll asked permission for you to stay with me." Kai smiled slightly as Misaki eyes sparkled brightly. "Yay~!"

"I have to admit though. I didn't expected that Misaki called Toshi, Kitty." Miwa snickered as Kai glared at him.

**。****  
**  
In Class, Misaki was sitting on a spare chair and table that were now between Kai and Miwa's desk. The teacher came in and spotted a child in the classroom. "I have permission from the principle." Kai said as the teacher nodded and opened their books while Misaki started drawing silently.

Later when class about to end, "Kai, read the next paragraph." The teacher called as Kai sighed and stand.

"_'Through out my years of isolation and revenge, It seems that I have lost my insanity. You are my precious addiction. You are my sane. You are my greatest fear. I don't want you to go to him, but it seems I don't have a choice.' The man watches over the distance as his beloved enjoy the golden field, silently preying..._" Kai said it in a deep, soothing voice and everyone started at him surprised because he usually reads in a monotone, bored voice. Misaki is the only one clapping, in a sleepy state.

"Kitty... Can you read another bed time story." Misaki muttered which can't be heard to the class. But only both Kai and Miwa, who is smirking at Kai, can hear her. "When we get home." Kai whispered as Misaki nodded and continue drawing till she end up falling sleep. The rest of the class could not stop staring at her, to the point of stalking and Kai could not stop glaring at them to the point of murdering their eyes by his glares.

**\- Vanguard Club -**

Misaki cried hard in her sleep. Then Kai went into her and tried to wake her up. "Misaki! Wake up, Misaki!" He gently shook her as she opened her eyes suddenly, but she started crying harder. She tugged his shirt. "Kitty, w-where's mommy and daddy?" Misaki tried so hard to talk properly, but her cries makes it difficult for her to speak clearly. Kai don't know what to say to her, so he have no choice.

"Your mom and dad went with your Uncle for a business trip. That's why they're not around." Kai said calmly as Misaki cries lighter, but she snuggled her face onto his shirt. "I had a dream... That mommy and daddy were inside a broken car. Fire is around the car and Mommy and daddy didn't came out of the car. I didn't do anything but to watch and call mommy and daddy." Misaki whispered as Kai stroked her hair as she falls to another deep sleep.

"Kai, I think it's best to take her home." Miwa said whispered to him as he carried her on his front, resting her head on his shoulder and went off. While they're walking back, she was sleep talking with a discomforting look on her face. "Don't leave me... don't... I don't want to be alone..." Misaki whispered as she looks like she'll cry once again. Kai stroked her hair.

"I will never leave you... That I promise..." Kai said gently as he continue to stroke her hair, calming her. Misaki smiled slightly as she relaxed and dreamed of a wonderful dream.

* * *

**。・°°・( Q _ Q )・°°・。**


	9. Last Chapter: Changes for Ourselves

**This is Yoru NightWitch and I am tired as heck.**

**It's been a long time.**

**I've been busy, have work, getting tired easily, but someone contact me in Wattpad and asked to continue this fanfic in the most worst tiring time. **

**I'm not even surprised anymore if this ends up as the worst chapter in this story since I barely look into this, but I have to reread it over and over again and thankfully I have left over noted for the last chapter and the extra chapter, but this one will be a lot longer than the others.**

**Note: There are some changes, but not too much, like how children addressed them with their name not 'I'.**

**Enjoy while you can.**

**Reminder:**

**Main focus : Kai/Misaki, Ren/Asaka, Kenji/Yuri**

**Tiny bit: Kamui/Emi and Aichi/Kourin**

**P.S I Definitely Do NOT own Vanguard. I just own an OC called Celino****.**

* * *

**_Last Chapter: Changes for Ourselves_**

**\- Kai's apartment, In the Morning -**

Kai stares at the sleeping little figure right in front of him, breathing softly as the little one moves a little for comfort. He chuckled slightly as he patted her head, the sleeping little Misaki's head. They were on his soft bed, they were wrapped around with their soft and yet warm blankets while the morning sun slowly shines through the window. Kai was in a deep thought, remembering what Celino said during one of the guys' hang-outs after Misaki's nightmare problems.

_'It seem that memories on the girl's ages can continue on in their dreams like a film. Watching through their life as a child to their present time. But it seems abit dangerous because once the girls comeback to normal, their memories will be messed up and forget of their weeks as a child and their time with you and the guys. No matter how good a person's memory is, the brain have it's limits.' Celino said in a concern voice as Kai, Ren and Kenji listen to him carefully since it's a serious topic. Ren and Kai also noticed Misaki and Asaka remembered something that doesn't happened before and often tell them their dreams. Kenji didn't know about this since Yuri didn't mention about dreams of her childhood, so this is a surprise for him. '__Wait, then why our memories weren't erased or did remember any memories of our life?' Kenji asked as Celino nodded._

_'It because you guys are in different age to each other when you were turned into a child. You were all so cheerful and relaxed of the situation that time that you didn't think that anything can go wrong, you didn't freaked out to the girls when you first met them as a child. Unlike when you first met the littles girls, they freaked out, calling you stalkers and crying out how scared they are. The girls are the same age with each other. An age when they were still with their parents. Kourin and Yuri are okay since they were always with their family, their brother and sisters, so they are relaxed with their situation.' Celino explained further as the three guys continues to stare at him, absorbing information Celino have said. __'For the time being, Just take care of the girls, it's a heavy burden to remember almost __everything in a day or two, so we'll turning them back to normal tomorrow at 12. Alright?" Celino said as the guys nodded. _

Kai continues to stare at the sleepy young Misaki, because it's 7am, it's too early for her to get up on a Sunday and because this is his final day of the 'Little' Misaki. Kai carefully stroked Misaki's hair without waking her up, he have a lot of things in his mind now. He is concern of how to react to her once she turned back to normal. He's very much used to taking care of her as a child, but he almost forgotten that she's actually a teenage adult, the same age as Kai. Since they have plenty of time till the meet up, he's been thinking through of his relationship of both young and teen Misaki.

'Well...it's isn't surprising how far we become...' Kai thought as he continue to stroke her hair while Misaki mumbled in her sleep and scoot over to Kai. He smiled and continues to pat her hair, but when he realized his action, his expression changed from a smile to a frown annoyed look. 'She a teenage girl, I need to keep this in mind.' He thought as he felt Misaki moving a lot more, meaning that she's awake.

"Kitty...? Sweepy..." Misaki said tiredly, can't even say her words properly while she's slowly getting up and rubbed her eyes. Kai chuckled as he gets up too and patted her causing her to giggle. "Misaki, would like to go out this time? I found a good place to eat." Kai said while Misaki looked at him with sparkling eyes. "Yaaaah!" She said so cheerfully as she gets off the bed and went to dress up abit and Kai do the same, except he changed in the bathroom.

As the two were ready to go out, Misaki hold his hand with hers and smiled happily while Kai smiled back. "Let's have fun. Okay, Misaki?" Kai smiled as Misaki nodded. They both walked out of the door.

**\- Foo Fighters Headquarters, ****In the Morning**** -**

"Re-chan! Re-chan! Did you see! Did you see! I won!" Asaka said happily as she ran up to him and stretched out her arms for him to pick her up. Ren look down at her and smiled as he carried her up and hug her. Little Asaka opened up to Ren, much more ever since the lake incident, she doesn't leave his side and when she's all alone, she panicked. Ren kinda remind him of the teen Asaka, who always loyal to him to the point that she never leave his side as well. He chuckled at how ironic it is for both teen Asaka and young Asaka. "Yaaay, A-chan won~! I'm so proud of you~!" Ren said happily as he rubbed his cheek on to her, causing her to laugh.

"I'm the Hero's wife! I wanna be strong as my hero!" Asaka cheered as Ren laughed. Ren's expression have soften and hugged Asaka gently, which confuses her. "Re-chan? What's wrong?" Asaka asked as she felt Ren shook his head, telling her nothing's wrong.

"No, no, it's nothing." Ren said softly as Asaka stared at him for a while, she then started playing his hair as he continues to hug her. Laughing cheerfully as Ren is in a deep thought. 'Last time together till noon, huh...' Ren thought while hugging her. "A-chan~! Let's have fun outside today~! Being inside is boooring!" He said in a whiny voice causing her to laugh. "Boring! Boring~!" Asaka copied what he said. Ren laughed.

"Yah! Boring~ Let's have fun outside, okay?" Ren asked as Asaka nodded. "Yap! Me and Re-chan have fun!" She said so happily as He smiled and carried her outside.

**\- Usui's Apartment, ****In the Morning**** -**

Kenji stares at Yuri, who is scolding at Gai for complaining about the food that Kenji cooked. Kenji was have an emotional conflict whether if he confess or not, but the more he's trying to reasoning himself, the more he end up in a daydream.

"Hey! Why not you and Kenji go out and get icecream! Come on, it's going to be fun~!" Gai said as he behind Kenji and push him towards at the grumpy little Yuri, who immediately changed her expression when she heard icecream. "Icecream! Yay~!" She cheered as she walked off to get herself ready. Gai sighed in relief.

"Used me as a escape goat...?" Kenji laughed abit as he can feel Gai twitched of how correct Kenji is. Gai coughed and straighten up abit. "But this is your last day with little Yuri, I think it's better if you two spend time together. Besides, she have enough of me in her life. Scarily enough." Gai sighed, but when he heard Yuri walking back, Gai is nowhere to be seen.

"Where are we going?" Yuri asked as she went up to him. Kenji laughed as he take her hand and walked off towards the door. "Anywhere you wish, my Empress"

**\- Park, 12 o'clock -**

"So, is everyone ready?" Celino asked as he saw everyone nodded. Kai was with Miwa who is playing with Misaki at the playground. Ren was watching Asaka colouring a picture, so the were sitting at the picnic table. Kenji was carrying a sleepy Yuri, so he choice to sit on the bench of the park for the two to rest. Aichi, Kamui and Emi where playing with Kourin, but this time, someone else is also with them, Suiko, who is always with her 'little' sister with Aichi. Celino chuckled. "Okay, to turned them back to normal, they need to be kiss on the back of the little girls' hand. Like a prince would do for their princess." Celino smiled as the guys nodded, but before doing so, they're going to they their goodbyes to the girls.

"Kitty, Mimi? Where am I going?" Misaki stared at them with frightening eyes while tugging onto Kai's pants. Miwa laughed as he kneed down on her level. "No, no, Misaki. Nothing is going to happen, you're just going away for a bit. Me and Kitty here will always be here." Miwa said with a huge grin on his face, showing that there's nothing wrong. Misaki is less scared, but still unsure. Kai noticed her expression and decided to carry her, so she can look at him.

"Is there anything you want me to do for you, when you come back?" Kai asked as Miwa chuckled, remembering the dare when they turned into kids. Kai obeys whatever Misaki wishes. Misaki looked at him then think for a moment.

"U-Umm...I wanna eat more of Kitty's cooking..." Misaki begins as Kai nodded. "Alright, anything else?" When Misaki noticed that she can say more, she's getting excited.

"Can I still call you Kitty?"

"Of course"

"Can we go to that cafe we went before with all the delicious cakes?"

"Yes"

"Can you still read me bedtime stories?"

"If that's what you like."

"Can you still pat my head?"

"Always"

"Can I still visit your school?"

"Yes, just let me know first."

"Can I still nap with you?"

"Certainly"

"Can I be...Kitty's wife...?" Misaki said softly as if she might get shouted by Kai. Kai froze from that statement while Miwa laughed his butts off from Kai's reaction. Misaki took the reaction from Miwa and Kai a bad sign, so she's started to cry, but Kai stopped her. "Of course, You'll be my wife." Kai said it gently and kissed her cheek causing her to giggle happily. Then he kissed the back of her hand.

"Hey, A-chan? Is there anything you like as well?" Ren said as he was staring at Kai from the distance. Ren noticed that he still didn't give Asaka everything that she deserve since she always risk so much for him, so he thought he should pay her back somehow. Asaka lifted her head from her colouring picture, looking him confused. "Anything Asaka want?" Asaka asked as Ren nodded and turned towards her with a gently smile. Asaka thought for a bit.

"Asaka want to be Re-chan's wife!" Asaka giggled happily as Ren blinked at her comment. He laughed and picked her up from her seat and put her on his lap. "No, no, you're already my wife, A-chan~ You need to pick something else~" Ren smiled as she pouted and think hard. Ren thought she was adorable.

"But...all Asaka wants is Re-chan to be happy though..." She said quietly as Ren blinked at her and put on a huge smile. He hug her tightly as Asaka looked up at him in confusion. "What are you talking about? I am happy~!" Ren smiled happily as Asaka have a relieved look on her face. He then kissed her hand.

"Yuri...Yuri, please wake up." Kenji said as gently shook her awake. She did woke up, but she's still half-asleep. Yuri rubbed her eyes and looked up at him, she saw a panicked expression on his face, which cause her to worry. "What's wrong, Kenken?" Yuri said as she reached her hand to pat his head. Kenji felt abit embarrassed by this.

"No, no, Nothing's wrong. I just have a lot of thing in my mind" Kenji laughed awkwardly as Yuri stares at him in confusion. He was right, he have too many things in his mind, which involve of meeting the normal teenage Yuri and how to react towards her. But, he have to wake her up since it's last day of little Yuri. "I'm just wondering if there's anything you like from me? Or like to say to me?" Kenji asked as Yuri taking in what he said. Since she's still drowsy, she only words pick up from him were 'anything' and 'to me'.

"Cook me more pancakes and waffles and all delicious food." She said as she rest her head back on his chest. He blinked at her request and started to laugh as she falls back to sleep. "Well, it is an Emperor's job to spoil my Empress, so as you wish." Kenji chuckled as he kissed her hand.

"Kourin-san is a little scary when she was a child..." Aichi said to Suiko as he watch Kourin plays with Emi and Kamui. Suiko giggled to what he said because Kourin is a little troublemaker, who love to play pranks. There is a cute side to Kourin, but that's only both Aichi and Suiko knows. "Of course, but you still like her, don't you~?" Suiko said in a teasily manner as she poke his cheek. Aichi blushed deeply, but he did nod.

"Well~ What are you waiting for~! Go and give you love goodbyes~" Suiko said as she pushed Aishi forward, causing him to stumbled in front of Kourin. She was surprise, certainly, but she is concerned about Aichi, so Kourin went up to him and asked. "Are you okay, Aichi?"

"Y-Yes, I'm fine." He said as he sits up from the ground. He didn't stand up since he's in the same eye level as Kourin, which makes him more or less nervous. "Kourin-san, I'll see you around, alright...?" Aichi said quietly as he gave Kourin a peck on her cheek, which blushes and confuses her much more. He then quickly kissed her hand, so she won't asked any further questions.

Celino walked up to Suiko and watches the guys say their goodbyes. "This past few weeks were fun." Celino chuckled as Suiko nodded. "Yes~ I'm so happily to take care my baby sister again~ Ahhh, the memories~" Suiko said softly while squealing at the memories. Celino chuckled and patted her head, caught in her off guard.

Once again, the sudden smoke explosion came again and turned the girls back to normal, but something about the girls seems odd. Both Misaki and Asaka was on the floor, as if they collapsed as soon as they turned back. Yuri and Kourin noticed this first. "Misaki! Asaka! What's wrong!?" Yuri cried out as she check Misaki's pulse and everything for any sign of injuries. Kourin did the same to Asaka.

The guys heard the distressed shout from Yuri. As soon as the smokes fade, they immediately run up to them and saw the scene. Both Kai and Ren seems surprised, but they were both panicked inside. The two walked up to the girls. "I'll take it from here." Kai said softly to Yuri's who seems to be crying as Kenji tries to comfort her. Ren walked up to Kourin who was holding the unconcious Asaka. He just took Asaka off her so suddenly that he left Kourin surprised, but she knows how Ren felt seeing the Asaka in a state like that. Ren still haven't said a single word.

"Calm down, everything is alright." Celino walked up to the two pairs and place his palms onto Misaki and Asaka's head and closed his eyes. It's been like that for a while, no one dare to say anything since the situation they are given were intense. But Celino opened his eyes and drop his arms, he look at Kai and Ren with a soft expression on his face. "Both Misaki and Asaka are fine. Their memories are all mixed up from turning back to their original form. It's going to take a while for them to recover their memories so they need plenty of sleep, but as I said before, they won't remember their time as a child with you two." Celino said careful since Ren and Kai seems to be trying to understand what happened.

Kai immediately carried Misaki and walked back to his apparentment, leaving the group and Miwa worried. As for Ren, he just quietly walked off with Asaka in his arms. The group were quiet for a while till Celino said something. "Yuri, Kourin, Welcome back."

**\- Aheading to Usui's Apartment, Evening -**

"I hope they're okay..." Yuri said in concern as both Yuri and Kenji walked to Yuri's apartment. "I'm sure they'll be okay. Ren and Kai is with them" Kenji said as Yuri nod. They walk in silent. Kenji was planning to confess to her, but the situation of Misaki and Asaka made it harder for Kenji. He planning to lighten the mood, just for a little while. "What about you, Yuri? Are you alright?"

"Hm? Oh, yah, I am." Yuri smiled as Kenji nodded. He was afraid to asked the next question, but he have to ask because of his curiousity. Kenji stopped on his trace and and gently grab her arm. Yuri turned her head and looked at him with a confused look on her face. "Kenji, what's wrong?"

"Do you remember... Everything that happened when you turned into a child?" Kenji said deeply with a serious expression on his face. Yuri blushed deeply at the question and try to look elsewhere other than Kenji. "W-When I was a c-c-child? Hahahaha, I-is this a new joke because y-you got me there. H-hahahah..." Yuri stuttering more than she thought, so she cover her mouth in embarrassment. Kenji noticed her reaction and smiled softly.

"I love you." Kenji said softly as he turned her head towards him. He wearing a confident expression on his face, knowing the result of his reply. Yuri looked at him with wide eyes, her face is flushed and her eyes is abit teary. She hold onto Kenji tight, hoping she won't fall on her knees. "I-I love you too, Kenji!" She shouted at him, thinking that is she don't reply back he'll changed his mind. Kenji smiled happily as he hugged her tightly, trying to calm her down.

"I know this isn't the best time to say this and I'm sorry for that. But I wanted you to know, Yuri. I don't want to hide anything from you" Kenji said softly as she looks at him happily. The continued to hug for a long while, not wanting to let go.

**\- Foo Fighters Headquarters, Evening -**

It's been two day since the girls returned to normal.

Ren was sitting beside Asaka's bed for a while now. He slump over and rest his head on top of both his hand while the arms were supported by the bedside. He looks miserable and Tetsu understand that, but he can't leave him alone. So he went up to him with a worried expression on his face as he look over to the food on the bedside drawer. The food were meant to be for Ren, but he left it untouched and cold which mean Ren still haven't eaten anything.

"Ren, you need to eat. It wouldn't be good to weak yourself if you keep neglecting your foods." Tetsu said as he shook Ren for attention, but no response. Tetsu leaned over to look at him and all he can see from his face were loneliness. Tetsu sighed as he stand straight again. "You know that if you keep this up, Asaka will have a panick attack once she wakes up and saw you like this. Which means you already cause her trouble." Tetsu said normally as he noticed Ren twitched at the mention of Asaka. Ren's hands clenched as he shakily inhale for a moment.

"...I eat...just get me another one..." Ren whispered as Tetsu nodded. Tetsu left and Ren lifted his head to see Asaka. She seems to rest very peacefully as if she knows nothing can harm her. Ren leaned over to her and brushed her hair just to see her face much clearer. He continues to watch over her as he stroked the side of her hair. "Come on...please wake up... There's so much I want to tell you..." Ren said weakly as he continues to look at her for a while. Then Tetsu arrived with the food, Ren look away for a moment to talk to Tetsu, but what they didn't know is that Asaka is slowly opening her eyes.

"So...hungry..." Asaka whispered as she slowly getting up. Ren immediately look over to Asaka who seems like she have woken up by a long nap, he can tell by how drowsy she looks. Asaka turned to him and looked at him confused. "Ren-sama, why are you in my room? Did something happened?" Asaka asked as Ren leaned over towards her and hug her tight. She was confused at his sudden action, but she happily hugged him back.

"Nothing... Nothing at all... I'm just glad you're safe." Ren said happily as he continues to hug her. But later, he pulled back from the hug, but his gentle smile were still on his face. Then he asked a question, a question that was ask to Asaka when he turned into a child. "A-chan, have you ever reach your limit?"

**\- Kai's Apartment, ****Evening ****-**

Kai haven't leave his aparentment for two days, which worried some people.

He's been taking care of the unconscious woman in his bedroom. Kai is getting used to taking care of Misaki, but the difference between young Misaki and the unconcious Misaki is too much, he can't help to feel hollow when he took care of the unconcious Misaki. Back when he took care of the little Misaki, he felt happy to see the girl smile. At first, he thought taking care of children is a pain, but he had fun with the young Misaki.

Now, Misaki is unable to smile in her state, he tried to care for her wellbeing, but the results were always no response. Kai wanted her to wake up, so he doesn't have to deal with his strong desires to make her smile, to make her laugh and to treat her as if she is a treasure. The more he's aware of his desires, the more he continues to laughed pithily at himself. He have been alone for so long especially in his own home, so he knew after taking care of someone in his home can effected him greatly. Kai continues to stare at her, hoping that she can opened her eyes.

"Misaki... I'm getting impatient... How can I fulfill your promise... if you continue to be like this..." Kai said as he brushed her hair for a bit, then there's a reaction from Misaki. Her face look as if she wanted to sleep more and mumbled something before she turned for a comfortable position. "5 minutes..."

Kai blinked and then he was trying to hold back his chuckles. But that didn't stop he giving a pure smile on his face. He was so happy to see not a coma, but an actually sleeping person of whom he deeply cared for. He leaned over her, placing both of his hands were at the sides of her head and he stared down at her. He thought for a moment, but the gentle smile turned into a smirk. He leaned closer towards her neck and kissed it. He felt Misaki twitched and moves slightly. She moaned for a bit as he tries to kissed her neck further. He made sure that his mark will be visible for Misaki, a Mark of his Annoyance and Impatience.

Kai pulled back and looked at her again. She was panting deeply as her face is flushed, her eyes slowly opening themselves to see her beautiful sky blue eyes. Her expression of confusion and embarrassment were amusing to him, but he tries to keep a straight face.

"You took your time, Misaki." He said as he pulled back and crossed his arms, acting as if everything was back to normal. Misaki immediately sits up and look around. "Where am I?" Misaki asked as Kai glanced at her.

"In my apartment, you have been unconcious for two days." He said as she look like she was trying to remember what had happened to her. All she remember were her goodbyes to the little Kai and Miwa, but after that was a blur. Misaki glanced at Kai, abit too shy to asked, but she have to know one way or the other. Even thought she is determined to know, she can't help to fiddle with the covers and wanting to hide herself. Kai noticed her reaction, as if she wanted to asked, so he do it for her. "Wondering what happened to you?" Kai asked as she nodded.

"But first, how far can you remember? What's the last thing you saw?" Kai asked as Misaki answered almost immediately. "When I said goodbyes to the little you and Miwa..." Misaki blushed of how she remember what Celino said about the guys remember their time when they turn into children. Kai nodded as he started to explain what happened for the past week.

**\- Meanwhile - **

"I forgot to mention that I have videos of their younger selves..." Celino said as he look at his phone. Looking through videos of the little boys and girls. "I'll just send it to them." Celino sighed as he finished mailing the videos and walked off.

* * *

**As usual, there's going to be an extra chapter.**

**May or may not be as long as this chapter **


End file.
